


Scary Revolver

by UCI_Fanfiction_Requests



Category: Underworld Capital Incident (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4501827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UCI_Fanfiction_Requests/pseuds/UCI_Fanfiction_Requests
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saeki and Kirishima are off on a mission, but Saeki was sure that Kinoshita was supposed to be with them. However, it turns out, he was off doing something else, and Saeki shows his dark side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scary Revolver

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous requested: How about something with Saeki and his guns? From what we see in the manga, he goes from smiley and happy to terrifying "I'll will shoot everything you ever loved" as soon as the guns are drawn.
> 
> Admin Notes: My very first request! The story takes a while to get to the point and it probably has other mistakes, but I hope you guys enjoy it anyways - Admin Tagami

It had been a very tiring day. Saeki and Kirishima had been assigned to a deceased one in a cemetery that was causing young teenagers that went there overnight to go back to their houses pissing their pants. It wasn’t that bad, but it was still meddling with the living, and it had to be stopped.

The sun shone bright over Saeki and Kirishimas backs as they went to punish the deceased one.

As soon as they stepped into the cemetery they encountered the deceased one. It was a tall thin man, whose white skin was rotting. It looked quite weak. Kirishima run towards it expecting that a single stroke of his katana would make it disappear. But it wasn’t like that.

After hours of trying to shoot him or slash him and concluding that the ghost only ability was dodging, they managed to get rid of it. As they walked home Saeki started some small talk.

“It was quite a hassle, don’t you think?”

“Yes”

“To think that such weak spirit could hold on to the living world with little to no reasons, don’t you find that tendency strange?”

“Certainly”

Saeki had forgotten that trying to maintain a conversation with Kirishima based on asking him questions was never gonna work. So he took up the role of talking and answering.

“I’ve just remembered something! Didn’t Kinoshita have to come with us?” Kirishima assented “Could he have possibly stayed home thinking that since the deceased one was weak it’d be light work? And that we would be fine without his help? That would be truly lazy of him!”

“Hm”

“But now that I think back to the report he gave from yesterday’s mission, he informed that it had been pretty harsh, and he had to attend it all on his own!, it wouldn’t be strange that he felt so tired he nodded off somewhere…”

And so, Saeki continued his monologue, talking with pity about how exhausting Kinoshitas mission must have been for him to not show up for a mission.

When they finally arrived Saeki knocked the door. No answer. He knocked again with a stronger fist but still received no response. Saeki sighed and took out his keys.

“Everyone is on a mission probably” he said as he opened the door.

They walked into the mansion and after some seconds of adapting their eyes to the dim light that contrasted with the radiant light outside, they saw Kinoshita lying on the sofa of the living room. Saeki, as the caring person he’s always been, went for a blanket in the next room, while Kirishima closed the door.

“See? I knew he had dozed off, poor… “ He stopped at the sight of an alcohol bottle next to Kinoshita. His smile faded away only to leave a bleak expression on his face. He reached inside his coat for his guns.

Kinoshita woke up from the feel of a cold metal on the back of his neck, and as he turned he found Saeki staring at him with a chilling look. Since Kinoshita was still a bit drunk he did not realize how doomed he was.

“Heeey Seakey” he tried to pronounce Saekis name in a futile attempt “howd the mission go?”

Kinoshita was done for. Saeki aimed for his chest and shot him with both guns, and then proceeded to shoot with one gun Kinoshitas forehead. Calmly he took out a piece of cloth from one of his pockets and cleaned his gun, even though his face was splattered with blood. Kirishima wasn’t surprised by such reaction, but the fact that Saeki wasn’t his usual self made him feel a little nervous.

Without knowing the situation Hirahara abruptly entered the room with a bright smile shouting as loud as he could.

“Don’t worry Rokakku!! I’ll answer the door!!” he stopped as he saw Saekis back and Kirishima at the door “oh you are already in here” he was about to leave and say something along the lines of my job here is done, when he saw Saeki turn his head. His entire body froze. He had seen Saeki with a murderous look before. It wasn’t very often, but the few times he had seen him like that there had been blood, and it looked that this time too.

“You are late” said Saeki. His voice had never sounded so cold.

“I-I’m sorry!” Hirahara answered, anxiously looking at the cleansed guns. Saeki scrutinized him for a few seconds, but then just went to his room. He had no time to lose in small quarrels. The rest of the evening he was going to write the report of the mission and then hand it to Rokkaku. Yes, finishing his job would surely tranquilize him.

And like that he left a startled Hirahara, a nervous Kirishima and a bloody Kinoshita behind him, the first two making a mental note to never EVER make Saeki angry.


End file.
